Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems (e.g., cdma2000 1× (IS-2000)), time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A variety of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. Such devices may be generally referred to as access terminals. Some access terminals may be stationary, or at least substantially stationary, such as access terminals adapted for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications (also sometimes referred to as machine-type communication or MTC). An M2M adapted access terminal may include an access terminal that is adapted to operate at least substantially without user interaction. Such M2M adapted access terminals may operate on a limited power source, such as a battery.